


Little Things

by sister_dear



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/pseuds/sister_dear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that catch you off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Hope and Lightning thing. I was going old journal posts to find all the writing from the last year that's scattered through them and came across this. It might even be what sparked the idea for the other one. Just a tad too long to be an official drabble.

Lightning brushed his hair out of his eyes. It was an absent gesture, the kind done out of pure reflex, and Hope found himself suddenly blinking back tears. Lightning frowned at him. "Hope?"

"Sorry," he stammered. "It's just. Uh. Mom used to do that."

Lightning's expression went shuttered and cautious. Hope felt his chest grow heavy at the sudden absence of the open, friendly almost-smile of moments before. He turned away, scrubbing furiously at his eyes, knowing he was being stupid, acting like some little kid and not a grown up mature teenager, the kind of person Lightning would respect.

He startled badly at the sudden weight that landed on his shoulder.

Lightning didn't say anything, continued to not say anything for the entire time it took him to compose himself and she pulled her hand away.


End file.
